Clipping of hair is a common action and is often performed on sites which further require removal of the clipped hair. An example of such a site may be found in the surgical arena, in which the areas of incision on surgical patients may be shaved prior to invasive or surgical procedures to thereby remove hair that might harbor germs and thus serve as a source of contamination. Loose hair clippings that remain on the patient fall onto the sheets, covers and bed surroundings and must be picked up and removed. At present, the most common protocol for picking up the loose hair clippings is to press an adhesive backed material, usually tape, against the area where the clipped hair remains. This method is unsanitary, inefficient and misses many hair clippings, all of which are potentially harmful to the patient. Furthermore, adhesive tapes are not typically kept under sterile conditions. This increases the risk of spreading infectious contaminants through the surgical suite and possibly throughout the medical facility. In addition, patients may be allergic or otherwise reactive to the adhesive used in tape. Thus, there is a need for a more efficient, sanitary and cost effective method for clipping and hair removal.
Clippers having a vacuum capability have been used with some success, but these often exacerbate the situation when, for example, vacuum filtration is inadequate, unsanitary, or requires frequent cleaning. In previously known vacuum arrangements, a filter bag or other collection structure may be arranged in-line with vacuum flow to receive the clipped hair. Known devices typically further require the filter bag or other known collection structure to be removed from the apparatus, emptied into a trash container, and reinstalled on the apparatus after each use, or while using in the event of a clogged filter. This practice is cumbersome and unsanitary. In contrast, the present disposable filter assembly may be removed from the vacuum hose and canister and entirely disposed of without the need for opening or reuse. Alternatively, the vacuum hose, nozzle and filter assembly may be removed from the canister for disposal. This greatly reduces the incidence of contamination. Further, the unique arrangement of the various components of the present assembly promotes filter life and reduces occurrences of filter clogging, as will be discussed below.